


【金枪】22 Chirstmas

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: ABO, M/M, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: 金枪
Kudos: 3





	【金枪】22 Chirstmas

Christmas 0

吉尔伽美什从图书馆咖啡厅的座位上准备起来的时候，被兼职打工的服务生撞了一下。

“非常抱歉！”笨手笨脚却意外长得不错的男生这么说道，却还是不能改变吉尔伽美什的教案和笔记本全被咖啡浸了个透的事实。

“哼……”他极其不满地发出一个音节。

“实在是对不起，我会付维修的钱的。”

吉尔伽美什瞄了瞄他的名牌。

Christmas 1

库丘林居然拉着酒吧里勾搭上的姑娘走了，落下吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多尴尬对饮。

走出酒吧的时候，吉尔伽美什心里已经将库丘林鞭尸万遍——为什么他要在寒夜里架着一个喝醉的倒霉蛋回家？

“不……”迪卢木多的鼻子红红的，像圣诞老人的鲁道夫，“格兰尼你不要吻我——”

顺带还甩了隔壁的人一拳。

“当时真的非常痛，”吉尔伽美什多年后回忆道，“所以我就把他压在墙上强吻了。”

怎么想这个逻辑都不对啊？！

Christmas 2

吉尔伽美什确实感谢勃艮第红酒和蓝鳍金枪鱼，同时也在反省为什么这是来得最晚的一个本垒。他和迪卢木多已经（单方面）交往了一年，而在这件事上奥迪那先生坚持着一套非常古旧的Omega思想。

迪卢木多把自己埋在被子里的样子真的非常滑稽。

吉尔伽美什也钻到被子里，将那湿漉漉热乎乎的身体抱住。

Christmas 3

迪卢木多回爱尔兰的老家过圣诞了，吉尔伽美什只好陪他永远不会老的妈一起满世界跑慈善晚会。

宁孙看起来完全不像生了吉尔伽美什，这种组合看起来更像是富婆包养小白脸。幸好他们家的名气过于大，所以不会导致这种误会——这些晚会的名流们一半想追宁孙而另一半想把自家Omega许配给吉尔伽美什。

“我爸知道是不是得气得从地里跳起来？”吉尔伽美什说。

“他会直接逼你结婚。怎么他就能找到像我一样好的妻子，你现在连个女伴都不带。”宁孙反讽。

“我有男朋友。”吉尔伽美什不耐烦地回答他母亲，“他回家了。”

“你是认真的？”她的语气听起来一点都不信任她的儿子，“别又一时兴起伤了别人的心。”

“我当然是认真的。”

Christmas 4

迪卢木多第五次把铅笔丢到地上又捡起来，他感觉不好已经有一阵子了。

Christmas 5

第一次当爸爸的迪卢木多少不了被安格斯骂。

有时候他真不想把这个小混蛋生出来。

但是他真的忍不住要亲亲她的小脑袋。

Christmas 12

爱丽莎说她很想去意大利滑雪，然后迪卢木多问她意大利在哪里？

我不知道呀，就在很北边的地方吧。她回答。

然后他们去了阿尔卑斯山，去了蒙布朗，去了雪像费列罗巧克力球一样的地方。

也许是和吉尔伽美什待在一起太久了，迪卢木多感觉自己的血液粘稠得像枫糖浆一样，挂在血管壁上流不动。

Christmas 19

爱丽莎像所以15岁的少女一样非常非常反叛，顶撞老爸的技术也非常不错。

“所以为什么你们还不结婚？我都要疯了！”她问迪卢木多，一种恨铁不成钢的语气。

“你爸的事情还轮不到你操心。”迪卢木多把她吃完的早餐盘子收走，敲了敲还剩半杯的牛奶，“喝掉。”

“哦那一定是吉尔伽美什的错。”她气鼓鼓地拿起书包去上学了。

迪卢木多想，我实在是狠不下心打她。

Christmas 20

爱丽莎终于如愿以偿穿上洁白的小裙子一边绕着一个爸爸的手走在婚礼的红毯上。

在证婚人面前她说：“好了，祝福你们。”然后撇撇嘴坐到宁孙隔壁。

“真是肉麻死了。”她嫌弃地说道，然后忍不住笑了，又哭了。

Christmas 21

家庭会议紧急召开中。

吉尔伽美什本来已经接受了自己女儿是个普通平凡平庸只继承了两个父亲美貌的Beta，然后他接受到了暴击——

爱丽莎是Alpha，这非常可以解释为什么最近她老是黏着迪卢木多并且对他更加叛逆。

“我本来就是跟着爸爸的，你才是后面的那个！”她这样说。

吉尔伽美什想不到第一次棋逢对手是自己的女儿，亲的。

Christmas 22

迪卢木多在机场准备迎接刚上大学的女儿，结果发现有人帮她拿行李了。

“爸，这是我男朋友。”她说。

迪卢木多大概能有一秒钟可以理解十八年前安格斯在机场接他的感受。


End file.
